


Starlight

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yes, fellow GD shippers, I'm still here! And here's the proof! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fellow GD shippers, I'm still here! And here's the proof! Enjoy! :=)

******

The grass was soft beneath her even through the blanket that Astra had spread out. Leaning against her Kryptonian, Alex smiled as she took in the sight of the stars twinkling and blinking overhead, out here, far from the blinding lights of National City the stars seemed to go on forever. She wasn’t sure where exactly they were, a forest clearing to the north was the extent of her knowledge in that department, possibly as far north as Canada, but she could care less right now where they were only that it was just the two of them right now.

“Are you warm enough?” Astra asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

“I’m good,” Alex nodded “how ‘bout you?” she asked, giving the sleeve of Astra’s cozy-looking sweater a light tug. It had been a find in the thrift store if she remembered right, well-worn enough to be soft and gentle on the skin but not so worn as to be too thin.

“I’m fine, thank you” Astra chuckled, gently removing her sleeve from Alex’s grip with a playful scowl, earning a scowl from Alex herself.

Chuckling at the act, Alex laid back and turned back to look at the stars overhead.

“What’s it like out there?” she wondered.

“Interesting,” Astra answered hesitantly “there’s a whole diverse selection of worlds in existence”

“Tell me” Alex requested.

“Some other time perhaps” Astra dismissed.

“No fair,” Alex swatted her on the arm “come on,” she pleaded “when I am ever going to get to go into space for myself?” she challenged.

Chuckling, Astra shook her head.

“Very well,” she conceded, pulling Alex back down “some worlds are teeming with all manners of life, so much so as to make Earth’s diversity look downright miniscule by comparison,” she explained “others are so inhospitable that you could fit the entire ecosystem into the palm of your hand”

“What were you favorites?” Alex wondered.

Astra lapsed into silence for a moment and then pointed up at the sky.

“There,” she said “the green one there on the left”

“Uh-huh”

“It’s a star about….three thousand light-years from Earth,” Astra explained “there are eight planets orbiting it. One of these is called ‘Than’Kat’. Its surface is covered with a sprawling city; the whole planet is one city. Aliens from all over the galaxy come there because the government has a very relaxed attitude towards most vices”

“So space Vegas basically?” Alex guessed.

“I suppose so,” Astra nodded “anyway, in the southern hemisphere, in the lower district, there’s a small unassuming restaurant. They have seating for only six beings at most, but they have some the best soup I’ve ever had”

Alex stared at her.

“Soup,” she repeated disbelievingly “you go halfway across the galaxy to a planet wide city and you have _soup_?”

“What’s wrong with soup?”

“Nothing, but…it’s _boring_!”

“Despite what Human pop culture would have you believe, the galaxy is _not_ always space battles and overthrowing evil empires” Astra deadpanned.

“All right, _fine_ ,” Alex sighed “soup it is. Next?”

“The Daxam art gallery is quite impressive”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“You’re one of those people who stick with the group when you’re traveling, aren’t you?”

“Hardly,” Astra scoffed “shall I tell you about the drug dens and brothels I used to frequent instead?”

Alex thought about it.

“So, art galleries, huh?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
